Vehicles are widely used for transportation purposes. They carry people and cargo over differing terrain in a variety of conditions. Unfortunately, in the process of performing their function, vehicles may be involved in a collision or crash. Often, public safety personnel, such as emergency responders, are called on to assist vehicle occupants when a crash occurs. However, the severity of vehicle crashes can vary from low speed collisions to crashes involving much more speed and force. And before emergency responders arrive on the scene, they may not know whether the vehicle collision is best described by the former situation or the latter. Even if the emergency responders have information relating to the vehicle crash it may be incomplete or inaccurate. Therefore, it may be helpful to provide additional information relating to the vehicle collision and supply that information to emergency responders before they arrive at the crash site.